


The Start Of Something

by Perfica



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-03
Updated: 2005-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two guys sitting around chatting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start Of Something

"This is nice. Good, I mean. Isn't it?"

I look up from the chessboard and catch him lowering his eyes, his mouth twisting a little like he thinks he shouldn't have said anything.

I take a long pull of beer. "Yeah," I say, hand dangling over my bishop. "This is good."

He quirks an eyebrow at me and moves a piece decisively, like he's known all along what his next move would be and was just waiting patiently for me to get my act together.

"I mean...," he continues, clearing his throat and taking a small sip from his bottle. He's still on his first to my third, and I'm wondering if it's even cold anymore.

"You mean...?"

"That it's nice," he says defensively. "I mean...being back here...on Earth, I mean."

And I know what he means. He's only been descended for a couple of weeks and it's not like we've had much time to sit around and get to know each other again. Well, him get to know me. Me - I've known him since the first day I met him.

"It feels, uh - "

"Good?"

"Right."

"Right as in correct, or right as in - ?" I can't help but push.

"Right as in right. Real. Where I'm supposed to be."

His cheeks are slightly pink and I can just make out the thin layer of sweat coating his forehead.

My friend. My buddy. My Daniel. Who knew I'd miss you so much while you were gone?

"You're always welcome here, Danny," I say, when all I really want to say is Stay for as long as you want. Stay.

He looks up at me, eyes probing behind the glint of his glasses.

"You know what I mean..." I stutter. Yadda. Words are too difficult a medium to communicate in. I chuckle on the inside and consider sharing this insight with the linguist, but I don't want to overwhelm him with my brilliance.

"I do," he says, smiling a little. "New beginnings, yeah?"

I clear my throat and take another long drink. "This could be the start of something good."


End file.
